Everything works out in the end
by chasingpavements10
Summary: We meet Sam and Mercedes going into their Senior year...Everything is going great, until it's not. Let's see if they can make it work despite their challenges and insecurties.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own glee. If I did Sam and Mercedes would last forever. Just a look into Senior year and beyond. Let's have some fun!

"I bet you don't even remember the first time we met!" Mercedes looked at Sam wondering what his rendition of Tuesday, August 27, 2011 would be. "I remember it perfectly Mercedes. You were eating a ham and cheese sandwich, you had crumbs on your face, and I thought you were adorable." Sam looked straight ahead, hands laced together with his girlfriend, knowing she had no idea that although he met her on August 27th, the first time he SAW her was a week earlier during pre-season for fall sports at McKinley High School. Yes, it may have been a stretch for Mercedes to try out for the Lady Tigers Field Hockey Team, but it was a new year, new school, and she was ready for a fresh start. Sam of course was an old pro at McKinley. Star football player, slightly lopsided grin when he smiled, (which was just about always) all around great guy with a whole lot of nerd and a little bit of cool, which when combined made him absolutely irresistible. Mercedes could not help but smile when he said those words. She gazed up at him, as he continued to look ahead to their destination. She quietly thought to herself, 'when was I eating a ham & cheese sandwich during MHS pre-season' yet, before she could ask, Sam says," I'm sure you're wondering, when were you eating a ham & cheese sandwich during pre-season" "Yes." Mercedes says softly. Sam stops in front of the DAISY DELI and slowly turns Mercedes toward the café where they can see families, couples, & MHS students through the big clear glass window. Sam bends down, about to whisper into Mercedes ear, remembering how much he loves having a girl that's small like Yoda. He wraps his arms around her waist, graces a soft kiss on her cheek, and whispers, "I remember exactly when I met you, it was Tuesday, August 27th, but here Mercedes, and this is where I first saw you. You were sitting in the corner, all by yourself. You were reading _The Bluest Eye _and had a copy of _Twelfth Night _in your bag. You were wearing a Duke Basketball tee shirt, your hair in 2 French braids & crumbs on your face from the small bite of the sandwich you had just taken. I saw you, knowing that I had to meet you, but never expecting you to mean as much as you mean to me today." Mercedes, sighed as she listened closely to Sam's words. She placed her hands on top of his arms forcing him to hold her closer. "I remember that day. We had just moved into Lima 2 days prior. I wanted to see what _**Downtown Lima**_ was like." Sam smiled at that statement, knowing that _**Downtown Lima**_ was more like a village instead of a town. "I was so scared, beginning my junior year in a new school, new state, & new people. Pecola Breedlove, the main character in the book I was reading was so alone in her life, I was afraid that I would end up like her. I saw her pain and related to her so closely that I knew I was going to have to work hard and do things out of my comfort zone to make this experience work. And now here you are." Sam quickly interjected, "You mean here WE are." Smiling again to herself, Mercedes said loud enough for only the two of them to hear, "Yes, how I could forget, you & I are now a WE. I guess the idea of having my best friend as my boyfriend is something I am still getting used to." Sam released his arms from around Mercedes for just a moment making Mercedes long for the feel of his embrace again. There was a small bench in front of the Deli and as he sat down he placed Mercedes in his lap. She was still uncomfortable with his PDA. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. Little did she know that Sam longed for people to stare. To him what he and Mercedes had was beautiful, special, a union that needed to be on display. So when an opportunity presented itself to show his love for her, he did it and did it publicly. He felt her body stiffen at the position of which they were sitting. He took her hand, kissed the back of it and then laced their fingers together so that she knew she was protected.

"Ok, Sam so why exactly are we here?"

"I told you I have a surprise for you." Mercedes got a little nervous. Their relationship had become more serious over the past few months and she knew that they were in a good place. But, Sam's passion and sometimes impulsiveness could be a bit overwhelming. He was well aware of the challenges she had with self-esteem. His little Diva put on a really good act, but deep inside, she had insecurities that stemmed from bad memories from childhood. It took almost a year for her to reveal the abuse of which she experienced at the hands of a family friend. When she finally told him, Sam felt relieved that he could finally understand all the things that confused him during their friendship that eventually lead to love.

Sam turned Mercedes face directly toward his own. He smiled and thought how he would unveil the gift that he had for her. Sam knew that his love for Mercedes would last forever, but he was not always good with words. He knew that he would need the help of the poets to express the depth of feelings he had for his woman. Sam took a deep breath and said to Mercedes, "I know that next week will mark the 1 year anniversary of the day we met. And although that day will always remain special to me, I will never forget the moment of which I first saw you. It took my breath away, it made me feel like a line in Twelfth Night, the book you had in your bag the day I first saw you. I read the whole play that night and came across a line that expressed exactly how I felt the moment I saw you and still expresses how I feel about you daily." Mercedes was tensing up even more while still sitting on Sam's lap. She wondered what he was getting at. which made it difficult to see the beauty of the moment that they were currently sharing. Mercedes bit her bottom lip; a movement that Sam knew meant that she was getting nervous. It was the same action she did the first time they shared a kiss. Sam patted Mercedes knee prompting her to stand up and loved that she did not let go of his hand as he stood up after her. He gazed into her almond eyes, loving how he towered above her curvy frame. Mercedes thought about the lines in Twelfth Night, knowing that it was one of her favorite Shakespearean plays. As Sam and Mercedes stood facing one another, Sam asked Mercedes to close her eyes. She did exactly as Sam asked and the smiled as she felt Sam's arms slowly turn her to face the Deli of which they were standing before. Sam softly kissed Mercedes on her neck and whispered, "Open your eyes and look down." As Mercedes opened her eyes she saw the black iron bench of which they were just sitting, but noticed a small inscription written in the middle of the bench. The inscription said:

"…Unhappy that I am, I cannot heave my heart into my mouth…I love [you] according to my bond, no more nor less…King Lear Act 1. Line 91-93"

Although words often fail me, my love for you never will…

Forever-Sam will love Mercedes

Mercedes read the words, the most beautiful words she had ever seen in her life. Permanently, placed on display for the world to see. She was speechless and in that moment she knew that Sam was the one. Mercedes turned to Sam and gave him an embrace that held more intimacy than all the intimate moments they had shared over the past year. She softly, whispered "Thank you" into his ear and for the 1st time since the moment his eyes fell upon her, she said the words that Sam longed to here, "It's you that I love Samuel Evans." His embrace deepened around her waist and as tears began to form in his eyes, he whispered back, "Thank you Mercedes Jones." They smiled at each other excited for what this year would bring; hoping that the moments would be as special as the one they currently shared, let's see how their journey unfolds…


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 2

Senior year was going to be ABBULOUS! As dorky Sam would say. There was so much to look forward to. Glee Club, Field Hockey, Football, Friday Night Games, Homecoming, Winter Break, Summer Break, Graduation & College! 'College, wow,' Mercedes thought to herself. "This time next year, I'll be walking toward some place totally different." "Totally different from where" Sam said as he grab her hand out of nowhere. "Oh hey, babe, I was just thinking about senior year and where I'll be this time next year." Sam stopped abruptly and dropped her hand leaving her to walk aimlessly down the hall alone. Mercedes stopped as she noticed her hand feeling lifeless as the touch of Sam's hand was now gone. She turned around and said "What wrong?" "Mercedes, this is the second time that I've needed to remind you that you & I are a "we" why do you keep making plans that never have me in the equation." "Seriously Sam, I was just thinking out loud, I didn't mean to imply that we weren't going to be together. It's just that…" "It's just that what?" Sam said with a tone that only meant his heart was feeling pain. "It's just that we don't know where we are going to be next year. And honestly, do you really think that we are going to spend every moment of the rest of our lives together?" As soon as the words came out Mercedes knew it was a mistake. Sam looked at her, gave her a slight smile, turned around and walked away. Mercedes's eyes followed Sam as he walked down the hallway, but her legs were cemented to the ground making it impossible for her to move. She tried to call after him, but her voice failed and all she heard was a faint whisper. She was brought back to reality as she heard the 1st bell ring indicating that she only had 1 min to get to class. Thinking of how she was going to make it up to him, Mercedes quickly ran off to class hoping that the opening minutes of the 1st day of school was no indication that this year was going to be a rough one. Little did she know she was right.

Sam walked into 1st period with a look of sadness on his face. His best friend Mike Chang noticed, and shot him a quick text "What's up with the face?" Sam felt the vibration in his back pocket quickly looked at the message & responded "Nothing man, just a rough morning." Mike read the text and shot back "Bro's dinner at the rents tonight, you game?" "Always" Sam text back. Mike looked at the date as Dr. Anderson placed it above the quote of the day in the upper right corner of the white board. Mike was always amazed at the fact that Dr. Anderson chooses to teach High School English when she could have been a professor at an elite University. He wasn't complaining however. Dr. Anderson or Dr. A as her students called her, was the teacher every senior wanted for English. She wasn't easy by any measure, but she cared and in High School, especially at McKinley a caring teacher went a long way. Mike knew that every male student that took her class ended up with a crush after the 1st week. Dr. A was short, very short, Mike didn't even think she was 5ft tall. She had lots of curves, with beautiful brown skin, bright brown eyes, and a smile that could light up any room. "Mr. Chang, thank you so much for volunteering for the 1st presentation on Friday. I could only assume that your silence when I asked you to volunteer meant that you were very eager to do so." 'CRAP' Mike thought to himself, he was so caught up in a day-dream that he wasn't even paying attention. "Now do you need me to repeat the assignment or are you good." "Please repeat it Dr. A, my mind was elsewhere, sorry about that." "No worries, Mike, I was just teasing you anyway! However, now that I have everyone's attention let's go over the syllabus." Mike turned and looked back at Sam. Sam shook his head, glad that he could get a kick out of Mike's embarrassment on the 1st day of school. He looked down at the syllabus as Dr. A went over the expectations she had for all her seniors. He noticed the date, September 6, 2012. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized what tomorrow was. It was another anniversary. But this time, it was not a celebration of love, instead it was a memorial. Mike looked back again at Sam, as he noticed his friend said nothing when Dr. A called on him to read Section 2 of the syllabi. Sam looked up and asked "I'm sorry Dr. A. but may I be excused?" Dr. Anderson raised her eyes to look at Sam over her black cat's eye glasses. "Ten minutes Sam and I'm going to ask that Mr. Chang go with you," "But I," Sam tried to reply. "Ten minutes and Mr. Chang goes with you or you can begin to read Section 2 of the syllabi." Sam knew that an argument with Dr. A was futile so he stood up, bowed his head, walked out with Mike right behind him. Dr. Anderson noticed the look on Sam's face when he looked at the Syllabus. She wondered why his countenance had changed so quickly. As she glanced at her own copy she noticed the date, September 6, 2012. 'It's tomorrow,' she thought to herself, 'tomorrow is the day that 2 years ago changed everything.' Feeling the pain of salty tears form in the corner of her eyes, Dr. Anderson quickly turned around and asked Rachael Berry if she could continue reading section 2 of the syllabus. Using every opportunity to practice her acting, Rachael stood before the class, cleared her throat, and began to read. Rachael's voice began to fade as Dr. A's mind began to travel back to the dreadful night, where she heard nothing the sounds of sirens and screams…

Sorry to leave yall hanging…I'll update the next chapter real soon. I want to show you why Sam is so sensitive to Mercedes planning a life without him. And how this sensitivity will affect their future.

re...


	3. Chapter 3Flashback September 7, 2012

Chapter 3

_Flashback…September 7, 2010-McKinley High vs. Dalton Academy_

_There's something special about Friday night football games. The crisp air of a September evening, the cheers of the fans after every successful play, the Marching Band playing "Smoke on the Water," and the star Quarterback helping his team score the game winning touchdown, all combined to create a lovely air beneath the evening sky. McKinley High was playing it's across town rival Dalton Academy in the open game of the season. McKinley was expected to lose the game by at least 10 points, but a new coach and new spirit on the team lead to some great plays and a tied score with 1 minute left in the game. As the clock began to its countdown, Sam Evans through a pass right to the end zone allowing his team mate Mike Chang to score the game winning touchdown. MHS WINS! 21-14 against Dalton Academy. The crowd went wild as the fans rushed the stadium to congratulate Coach Bieste and the McKinley Tigers on a game well done. _

_After the Friday night games it's always a tradition for players, students, families, and teachers to go to the local Charcoal Pit to celebrate a win. Tonight was no different as MHS had a lot to celebrate. The Evan's family was so proud of Sam that they decided to join the team for burgers and shakes at "The Pit." Sam was so happy, as he looked around at the smiles and sounds of laughter in the air; he realized how thankful he was for the blessings of which his family was bestowed. The year previous was a full of economic hardship for the Evans family. Austin & Kathy Evans had both lost their jobs leading to a downward spiral that caused the family to live at a local motel for displaced families. It was the darkest time for the Evans family, but some way they kept their spirits up and in time things began to turn around. The Evan's were able to find a nice apartment, and steadily get back on their feet so that they did not have to move back to Tennessee to live with family. _

_The night was winding down and everyone was beginning to clear out of "The Pit." Dr. Anderson even joined in on the fun as her husband was on a business trip and she didn't want to spend Friday night alone. "I just want to congratulate all you guys on a game well done!" Dr. Anderson smiled at table full of MHS football players. "Thanks Dr. A!" all the guys chimed in together. "I just found out that I'm having a baby boy, so I hope that each of you will be available to teach him a thing or two about football." We all laughed as we prepared to say our goodbyes. Since Dr. A was parked a few blocks from the Pit, Mr. Evans decided to walk her to her car and pick up the rest of the Evan's clan at the restaurant. _

_SAM'S POV_

_…All I remember hearing was the sound of screeching tires a loud bang, then silence. Everyone at the Pit stopped what they were doing and ran to look outside to see what had happened. I saw my mom's tan complexion turn to ghost white and I felt my heart stop the moment I saw the wreckage before my eyes. My father was lying on the corner of Elm & Connor Street in a pool of blood and Dr. A was next to him unconscious. _

_End of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mercedes could not believe the statement she made to Sam. 'Why can't you think before you speak Mercedes' she said to herself? She knew that her words reminded Sam of his dad and although she was not around when the accident happened, it was one of the first things Sam told her when they were becoming friends. She remembers it like it was yesterday…

Mercedes POV-Flashback

"I want to play a game" Mercedes told Sam. "Really, you like losing that much" Sam jokingly said back. "Well, with this game, there really is no clear winner or loser. I want to play 20 questions." Sam knew that he was in the beginning stages of having a big time crush on the new girl Mercedes so he figured any information he could get on her would be great. "Ok, but me 1st" Sam said. Mercedes, a little put off by his manners said, "Ummm, Sam how is it that I recommend a game & you get to go 1st, what kind of rule is that? You obviously win so much because you cheat so often! But since I'm being gentle with you, I'll allow you to go first THIS time." Sam wondered how personal he could get with these questions; he only had 20 so he had to make them good. "Ok, question 1, what is your middle name?" "Adele" Mercedes said so quickly that Sam wondered if they were in a race of which he was unaware. "Ok, Sam Evans I would like to know…hmmmm, what's your favorite movie?" "Avatar" Sam said before she could she could even finish the question. "Really?" Mercedes replied with a hint of disappointment. Sam took note of her reaction, and knew that he would be addressing that issue later. Back and forth Sam and Mercedes asked each other questions making each other laugh and finding that they had more and more in common than they thought. "OK, question number 15, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sam's face turned pale and Mercedes noticed immediately. She looked around to see if he was staring at something behind her, but saw nothing. She moved her body closer to Sam and placed her small hand on top of his. "What's wrong, you look as though you've seen a ghost?" Sam gazed at the contrast of their two hands and could not imagine a better fit. He kept his eyes focused upon their hands, but made a small gesture by lacing his fingers in between hers. Mercedes drew a deep breath as tingles ran through her body at the feeling of Sam's touch. "I want to be a father, a wonderful, amazing father. I want to be just like my dad." Mercedes was amazed by Sam's answer and knew that there must be more to this story. "Well, if your dad is that amazing, I can't wait to meet him!" Sam turned to Mercedes and said "You can't meet him, he's dead." Mercedes reached up to Sam's face, wiping the slow train of tears coming from his green eyes. Mercedes turned Sam's face toward her and looked directly into his eyes saying, "He may have died Sam, but I still want to meet him, tell me about your father." Sam spent the next hour telling stories, doing impressions, and then returning to the evening of September 7th when everything changed. Mercedes listened intently and learned to laugh, smile, and cry all with her new friend. It was getting late and Mercedes and Sam knew that their evening was coming to a close. "We only got to 15 questions Sam; I guess we'll have to finish playing later." "Do you mind if I ask you 1 more question Mercedes?" "Sure, Sam, anything?" "When was your first kiss?" Mercedes body froze at this question. Although she was really beginning to like Sam she was not sure if she wanted to share something so personal with him. But then she thought to herself 'Mercedes, you like this boy, if you want something to work you have to be honest…here's your chance to begin.' "Actually Sam I've never been kissed by a boy." Sam looked at Mercedes and could not believe what his ears just heard. He stood up and extended his hand to Mercedes so that she could stand as well. Mercedes looked up at Sam wondering what he was thinking. As he moved in close to her body, he gave her a smile that made her heart melt. "Mercedes, I have not talked about my father in over a year. And yet, I just met you 1 month ago and already you have the ability to make me bare my soul." A small gust of wind caused Mercedes hair to fall over her right eye, Sam reached up to put the strands of hair behind her ear. He allowed his hand to linger and then raised his right hand to find rest on the other side of her face. Mercedes chest began to rise as she anticipated the significance of the moments to follow. Sam cupped Mercedes full cheeks and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her so gently that she barely felt the pressure of his lips upon her own. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and Mercedes first. She looked down with slight embarrassment only to be rejoined with Sam's lips a second time. This time she felt the pressure, this time she participated a little bit more, now she was ready to answer any question he asked.


End file.
